Secrets reveled
by China hetalia
Summary: It was a wonderful night at Hogwarts, even more so because it was the night of the yule ball the one thing many students had been waiting for all year. To see there friends having fun hanging out with their dates and all in all just rocking out, but for one girl this night was going to bring out a part of her life she had wanted to kept hidden.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone I'm starting another story... If any of you have seen my other story I apologize for not have updating it in what seems like months, I should have a new chapter up on that story soon. So this is my first cross over so if its not good I apologize my friend would also like me to add on and they are awesome. Ya I'm not sure either...Well here goes nothing... Also if I spell any of the names wrong please feel free to tell me

No ones P.O.V

It was a wonderful night at Hogwarts, even more so because it was the night of the yule ball the one thing many students had been waiting for all year. To see there friends having fun hanging out with their dates and all in all just rocking out, but for one girl this night was going to bring out a part of her life she had wanted to kept hidden.

(Cue random dancing people)

"Hermione isn't this dance just amazing" Said padama Patel one of the sisters that had accompanied one of her closest friends to the dance.

"Ya this night is just-" 'CUE GIANT EXPLOSION'

"MWAHAHAHAH FEAR ME I AM THE MAD BOMMER DIEDARA, NOW LISTEN UP KIDDIES(though diedara looks only to be a few years older than them) YOU REVEAL WHICH ONE OF YOU IS THE NINE TAILED FOX AND I WONT BLOW THIS PLACE SKY HIGH"

" Diedara you leave them alone they ha... I just totally gave my self away huh.

"Yup but lucky for you we were only sent here to completely blow your secret we would capture you but diedara is still missing an arm from his last failed attempt what he calls 'art' so till next time fox girl" Stated sasori in that voice that says ha-ha we just completely scre*ed you over. And with that the two disappeared.

" Mrs. Granger do you think its time to tell everyone who you are" Said Dumbledore

"I don't believe I have a choice either way, First I would like to say My name is not hermione but actually Naruko and I'm not originally from England or truth be told any of the recognized continents or countries, I am from a place called the hidden countries were ninjas and such still exist. There are -Different major countries there they are the lands of fire, water, sound, earth , lightning , wave,and the wind. My village is from the land oh fire we are the village hidden in the leaves, or konohagakure."

I Know this is short but if you could let me know what you think that would be great …. So review and all that good stuff so till next time hopfully ,

CHINA HETALIA


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys its china hetalia , I know that the few people who read my story are probably really irritated at the fact that I haven't updated or maybe they haven't noticed anyways this was not checked for any mistakes so I'm really sorry if there are any. I had someone ask why she was younger and at Hogwarts shes younger because this takes place during the break between the original and shippuden. The other questions will be answered in the story. Well here goes... also from now on hermione will be referred to as Naruko.

RECAP: " Mrs. Granger do you think its time to tell everyone who you are" Said Dumbledore

"I don't believe I have a choice either way, First I would like to say My name is not hermione but actually Naruko and I'm not originally from England or truth be told any of the recognized continents or countries, I am from a place called the hidden countries were ninjas and such still exist. There are different major countries there. They are the lands of fire, water, sound, earth , lightning , wave,and the wind. My village is from the land of fire we are the village hidden in the leaves, or konohagakure." …...

Current time:

Everyone sat in a stunned silence until someone finally broke the silence by asking " if you have a different name then is your appearance different to." Everyone seemed to be thinking the same thing because they all started to stare waiting for the answer Naruko looked at Dumbledore s if asking if it were okay for her to answer the question he nodded his head she took a breath and said

"Kai" There was a poof of smoke and standing right wear hermione had been standing was a very different person this person had blond straight hair, while hermione's had been brown an slightly poofy well except tonight of course, hermione had, had pale skin while the girl had a very slight tan, the girl also had three whisker like marks adorning her cheek, She was also shorter then hermione. Other differences the to had were the girls posture was slightly more relaxed and there way they dressed hermione usually wore light colors or the usual cloak usually wasn't one for skirts. While the other her wore bright orange with black the girl wore an orange t-shirt with a black fishnet shirt underneath, along with a mid-thigh skirt that had a pair of shorts underneath (like sakura's shorts).

"Well, here's the real me... what do you think" Naruko said ,you could tell she was slightly nervous because she did one one of those nervous laugh things were you just do a really quit he he he then you kinda quite down and then stare at the ground awkwardly.

" uuuummmm I think you look nice herm.. I mean naruko." said harry who was trying to help ease the obvious awkwardnis in the air, he also knew what it was like to stand in front of a bunch of people and blindly hope they except you. At least that's what he did and look at him at least a quarter of the student body didn't hate him. Okay maybe hes not the best example at the moment... oh well.

" Miss uzimaki, would you like to explain why you are hr or would you like to" asked Professor Dumbledore

" I think I will professor, Well … how to put this into a way were I don't offend anyone... got it, well I came here because well first it was a mission and second it was for protection of myself and everyone who I see as a friend"

"Does that mean were not your friends then." Stated a very confused but slightly mad Ron

"No you are my friends but I didn't need to leave here because I was in disguise and no one knew my true identity so I thought that everyone would be safe that is until know... One thing that keeps bothering me is how they got here the only people that have ever visited the elemental countries are professor Dumbledore and a tom riddle." At this most of the teachers in the room gasped. Dumbledore than said

"Naruko Tom riddle is you-know-who... you don't think they would actually agree to help him right."

"To them it doesn't matter as long as they get what they want they'll do anything plus they probably have a lot in common both want to rid the world of what they see as problems and to create there own perfect world."

"Why exactly are these people after you theirs nothing special about a mud blood" said 9as you have probably guessed) Malfoy.

" Your right its not me there after but what I'm holding inside me rather."

Everyone was staring at her like she was insane. She decided it was only fair that she told them after all it was putting them in danger.

"What I mean is Imthecontainorofademonfox."

"What" said practically everyone in the hall. Naruko took a deep breath and said slower this time

First before I tell you im going to tell a story and you cannon interrupt me got that" everyone nodded there heads some more reluctantly hen others." after im going to ask some Questions I want you to answer truthfully. Do not lie...Well About 14 years ago a angry fox demon attacked a village and was completely destroying the village. The people tried to fight back as hard as they could but to no avail. They were losing badly many people had died. The leader mad a **decision that would change one little girls life forever, His new born daughter **. He Used the last of his power to seal the demon into the new born child. Doing the sealing killed him what he did not know is that at the time when he was sealing the demon inside his child . His wife was dying, the woman had been the previous container of the demon when the demon escaped it killed her in the process. Unknowingly leaving the baby to grow up in a world of hatred. The father had expected them t treat his daughter like a hero instead they treated her like the demon she held inside her. They had nearly killed her many times. Her birthdays were always celebrated happily as the day the demon was defeated but for her it was a day to hide because may people held grudges against the demon and took there anger out on her. Even if she wore a disguise there was always a way to identify her. The mark on her stomach wear the demon was sealed. The girl is still working to gain the peoples respect and have them see her as her and not the demon. She already has people that believe her and these people are her family in every way but blood. And that's that theirs more but im not allowed to share it without permission from the current hokage."

Cliffy sorry im drawing a bank for what Questions could be asked so if yo u have any ideas just review them and ill probably choose one. Also sorry about disappearing for so long I moved awhile ago and have just got things back n order Ill try yo update more frequently from no on Ill try to update later this week but I am currently in marching band camp for the week so if not this week probably over the weekend or sometime next week. Please review. Thnx

_**china hetalia **_


	3. actul chapter 3

authors note, this is before Voldomort got his true body back so they didn't realize they needed to be prepared for any fights let alone someone blowing up the side of the great hall. Normal talk *thoughts*

Recap: "The father had expected them to treat his daughter like a hero instead they treated her like the demon she held inside her. They had nearly killed her many times. Her birthdays were always celebrated happily as the day the demon was defeated but for her it was a day to hide because may people held grudges against the demon and took there anger out on her. Even if she wore a disguise there was always a way to identify her. The mark on her stomach wear the demon was sealed. The girl is still working to gain the peoples respect and have them see her as her and not the demon. She already has people that believe her and these people are her family in every way but blood. And that's that theirs more but im not allowed to share it without permission from the current hokage." Recap ended on with the story "well you all seem to be in slight shock from the story but do any of you have questions" Naruko asked slightly nervous to see there reactions. Practically everyone's hands shoot up including ones from the other schools. "harry what's your question?" "Is the little girl in the story you?" at this question many hands went down, some people got this shocked look on their face like the never thought that something like that could ever happen to her because she was such a nice person. But everyone both shocked and expectant all waited both patient and slightly exited for the answer. "to answer your question yes I am the little girl in the story, but before any of you say anything the demon inside of me isn't dangerous, just misunderstood..." Before she was finished speaking she was cut off by a voice yelling " yah misunderstood it flipping attacked a village I highly doubt it was there accidentally or looking for sums tea and crumpets!" there were many shouts of agreement throughout the great hall. "Well if you had let me finish you would have understood that it was going on a rampage trying to find someone. Specifically the person who killed my mother. This person was foolish and tried to extract the demon from my mother after she had givin birth to me because he knew the seal would be weak. What he didn't know is that the demon and my mother had formed a bond with each other they were like... Siblings in a way. And in killing my mother he invoked the wrath of the demon. When he realized this he hid like a coward and let others fight for his stupidness. In truth all the demon was trying to do was take revenge on the person who killed his 'sister'. At the end of this story you could see some if the children had looks of saddness and shock on their faces. "anyone have any other questions?" A bunch of hands raised into the air, I called on someone from ravenclaw*I think* he asked "Are you going to leave now that they know where you are or are you going to stay here?" "I have to write to the hokage and see what she thinks then if she tells me to go back I'll go and if she wants me to stay ill stay, the decisions up to her." I replied, I let out a yawn and professor dumbldor decided to intervene before someone could ask another question " Well its getting late I think it's time everyone better be getting to bed, I'm sure if ms. Uzimaki wants to she may answer some more questions tomorrow ." he said with a smile. I go off the stage were I'd been answering questions and walked over to Harry and Ron hopin after they realized who I really was they'd still except me sadly only one of them did. When I got there Ron gave me a dirty look grabbed Harry by the hand and tried to walk of but Harry yanked his hand out of Ron's walked over and grabbed mine instead, Ron's face turned about as read as his hair he turned around and stalked off muttering traitor under his breath. After this happened I took a look around to see who else shared Ron's opinion some people had a look of disgust while others of understanding while most just had a really confused look on their faces. We decided to take our leave before people really had time to fully absorb what had been said. We got to the common room without any trouble I then gave harry a hug goodnight and went upstairs, changed and went to bed before any of the other girls had got back. I guess I fell asleep before they got back because I didn't hear them come in. That night a dreamt that everything would be fine and everyone would just accept me of course as stated before this was just a dream and unfortunately for me they don't always come true.

Well there you have it another chapter guys sorry for taking so long I may not be able to update for a while i have practices and rehearsals galore and unfortunately they take up a lot of time. Plz read and review and if you want any certain characters to show up or a certain pairing put it in the reviews and I'll see what I can do later, China hetalia


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

AN: hey guys guess what! I got a new laptop. This hopefully means more and longer updates *_thoughts* _*Normal****YELLING!***

*Recap*

_We got to the common room without any trouble I then gave Harry a hug goodnight and went upstairs, changed and went to bed before any of the other girls had got back. I guess I fell asleep before they got back because I didn't hear them come in. That night a dreamt that everything would be fine and everyone would just accept me of course as stated before this was just a dream and unfortunately for me they don't always come true._

*End Recap *

When Naruko woke up that morning I thought the previous night had all been a dream, and that her henge had just slipped during the night, unfortunately this proved to be untrue throughout the day.

*Naruko's P.O.V*

_Wow I had the weirdest dream last night, All I can think is thank goodness it wasn't real. _My thoughts were soon proved wrong as I walked into the bathroom to change shower and get ready for the day, I found all my cloths torn to shreds, and on the mirror in big bold letters **"GO HOME DEMON". **I sank to the floor with my head in my arms, and wept. If only I hadn't revealed my self, if only the stupid akutski hadn't showed up…. Suddenly I realized no if only's because its nothing I can change and if there's anything I've learned over the years its that, you need to let the past go, and embrace the future no matter the cost, at least I still have Harry if my memory is anything to go bye. This also made me realize I no longer had any reason to hide who I really am from appearances to the way I act, look out Hogwarts say good-bye to goody-two-shoes Granger, Say hello to Konohas number1 knuckle head ninja, and best Prankster Naruko Uzumaki. I dropped my henge put on my normal ninja gear and set of down the stairs. Waiting for me at the bottom if the stairs was none other than Harry, He gave me a raised eyebrow about my clothing

"My clothes had an unfortunate run in with one of my roommate's scissors" I answered his unasked question. He walked over and gave me a hug I hadn't realized I needed till he had his arms around me at that point I started to cry wondering why whenever I was finally happy life always had to say "Oh your happy well we cant allow that here lets make most of the people who you became friends inDanger or hate you for not telling them" After I had finished crying I realized there were another four pairs of arms wrapped around me. I looked up to find up, not only Neville, but Luna, Fred, and George. I looked at them questioning why. Fred and George were the first to answer.

"No one deserved to be turned on when they need there friends the most we're here with you till the end" They said in unison, with smiles on there face. Neville was the next to speak

"Luna's and my reasons are very similar we both lost one or both of our parents at a young age, we know how much it hurts to be looked down on because you're different, or because you don't live up to peoples expectations." With those words they all smiled and headed down to breakfast ready for whatever the world threw at them.

*End Chapter*

Ok guys that's the end of chapter 4 hope you all enjoyed it, 3 china hetalia

P.S see you next time.


End file.
